


在环形高架抬头仰望月光

by ferrousion



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrousion/pseuds/ferrousion
Summary: 这是月亮
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	在环形高架抬头仰望月光

1

岳明辉有时候会故意管李振洋叫小富二代，李振洋听完之后咂咂嘴说行那你是富三代。他在北京上学一个月也至少要回次家，再加上岳明辉有时候出差，俩人见面频率时多时少。拿了本之后李振洋还会开车去接岳明辉下班，回到他离单位半个小时车程的公寓，去年刚交的房。

他俩第一次就在这个房里做的，岳明辉说什么也要等李振洋十八岁生日过完，四月份正是准备高考的时候，虽说走的艺术类文化课要求没那么高，超模同学高中过的还是太放荡，那几个月正在疯狂复习阶段，一拖就拖到了暑假。放了榜李振洋给老李打了个电话，那边早就一副只要你有个学上随便怎么样的态度。社畜岳前一天晚上熬夜等李振洋的查分结果，正在工位上昏昏欲睡，收到一条微信消息，李振洋给他发来一张照片，灰色的冈本盒子。

那天晚上岳明辉和他一起开了瓶红酒，李振洋平时跟同学出去喝得比这个猛多了，偏要装出一副醉得不行的样子，在点着蜡烛的崭新餐桌前去啄岳明辉红红的嘴唇。亲了一会岳明辉表示自己要先去冲个澡，留李振洋一个人在沙发上划拉手机。

结果岳明辉在里面洗了快一个钟头了还没有要关水的意思，李振洋就去敲了敲门，哥哥你别不好意思啊早就答应我了。回答的声音有一种强压下来的平静，说知道了马上就出去。

终于推开门出来的岳明辉欲盖弥彰地裹了件浴袍，李振洋扑哧一声笑出来说你干嘛啊搞得跟我要强奸你一样。岳明辉捏了捏拳头骂到他还怕是诱拐高中生。

做得时候真的出乎意料的顺利，李振洋谨遵各类小电影要求先伸了手指进去，后穴软软热热，岳明辉正从下面撑着胳膊亲他，他抽出手指来回抱过去说我哥哥真好还自己做了准备。李振洋迫切想要证明自己的水平很高，也怕真弄疼了他，进去之前润滑也挤了一堆，除了刚开始那两下岳明辉也真没觉得多疼，大夏天的屋子里空调为了调节温度忽开忽关地响，再有就是床上咕叽咕叽的糟糕的水声。岳明辉刚开始没敢出声在嗓子里憋着，李振洋顶弄几下找对了位置，一声变了调的呻吟就从嗓子里飘出来，始作俑者露出满意的笑容，朝着原位来了几下，之后的喘息源源不断。

18度空调房里两个人身上都挂着层汗，快到了的时候岳明辉抬起胳膊挡住眼睛，另一只搭在李振洋的腰上，咬住了下嘴唇。薄薄上唇上的水光，小臂上的青筋和粉红的指尖，那几秒在李振洋的脑海中无限延长，混着腰间微微的痛感构成了处于未知未来和已逝过去间的永恒的盛夏。

住校的时候舍友精虫上脑，跟李振洋分享高清无码的苍老师小泽老师一堆老师，李振洋在上铺枕着胳膊一笑而过。

2

说起来他俩第一次见还是刚上初中被他爸带着去参加公司年末聚餐，一帮子小朋友嚷嚷着要去楼下超市买饮料喝。岳明辉那时候刚进公司不久，还是个要受人指使着端茶倒水印资料的新人，年纪也小，就被指派待着这帮领导的儿子闺女们买东西，他当时只穿着里面的衬衣没来得及穿上羽绒服，就叫一个七岁双马尾小红裙拉进了电梯。

李振洋那会个儿也不矮，垂下眼睛发现了薄薄的白色布料下透出的大片青色图案。那算是他第一次正儿八经看见别人的纹身，当下被微微震慑了一下，结果超市里岳明辉对着那个小女好笑出一脸褶子，用温柔的语气问她要不要吃果冻，李振洋又在心里暗暗想到怎么这人纹了身还一点也不凶呢，那小姑娘他之前就见过，爹妈惯的，娇气得不行。

再后来也是冬天，岳明辉来李振洋他们小区送文件，没门卡进不来得李振洋下去接他，没穿那么商务，膝盖透过破洞裤在冷风中冻得发红，开口却很有元气的样子，反倒来关心他睡衣外套的冷不冷。

“没你抗冻啊这俩大洞。”

“这不出门没琢磨吗。”

那会李振洋正处于叛逆期，很瞧不上岳明辉这一副在社会上摸爬滚打久了见谁说话都笑眯眯的样子。他爸之前也这样，在家里接电话恨不得对着空气点头哈腰，说话两句里塞三个过了油的笑话，国企做派。现在倒是没有了，现在他爹属于家都不回的状态，按时按点给他妈和阿姨打过钱，关键日子露面吃个饭，他家生活条件肉眼可见的好起来，平时说句公司忙也就算了。

他们家最近打算换个房子，可能是这事也交给岳明辉了，有一阵他频繁出入李振洋家的小区，等搬好他妈还请岳明辉吃了个饭。饭桌上他妈笑眯眯地说这个哥哥是南航毕业的，之前学习就很好，你要是有什么问题可以请教哥哥。

李振洋微笑，心中骂娘。

后面李振洋自诩长大不跟老爸出去参加各种饭局，也就没再跟这个长得还不错的油腻哥哥见过面了。

再后来李振洋他妈就死了。

直到最后了他爸才终于肯请下假来看她，李振洋在重症监护室门口的椅子上抹眼泪，医院的楼道里真冷啊，冷得他迷迷糊糊地在椅子上睡了过去。醒来的时候胳膊上还插着点滴，家里阿姨坐在一旁摸了摸他滚烫的脑门。

岳明辉不知道又从哪冒出来的，开口就是洋洋啊，你妈走了。

李振洋那年初三，坚强也就装了不到两个小时吧就开始小声地哭起来，岳明辉就搬了把椅子坐他旁边，拿着包纸抽，慌慌张张给他递纸。李振洋那会肝肠寸断，纸接过来就搁手里攥着，还是岳明辉伸手给他擦了擦鼻涕。

中考李振洋不出意外考得稀巴烂，他爸就掏了一笔钱给他找了个寄宿学校，放大假才能出校门，每回来接他回家的人都不一样。后来李振洋也就不想回家了，别人留在学校是为了在班里呆着上自习，他在宿舍睡觉，一睡半天，天昏地暗日月无光。

呆的无聊了就和同学逛个街啥的，他的衣品很好，长个早肩膀也宽，校服里面的t恤每天都要不一样。有次过节都走了，就剩了他一个在商场一楼的麦当劳甜品站准备先买一个麦旋风吃，排队的时候听见后面有人叫他，回头发现是一个拎着耐克纸袋的岳明辉。

刚开始岳明辉还跟他开玩笑说怎么没跟女朋友一起啊，又反应过来中秋节李振洋孤零零的显然是没地儿去。让一个高中生请自己吃东西怪不像话的，岳明辉舀了勺第二杯半价的冰激凌说要不然哥哥请你吃饭吧。

李振洋莫名其妙的推迟了自己购买毛衣的计划被岳明辉拉去吃了顿烤肉，喝下第三碗南瓜粥的时候就交代了自己在哪上学不喜欢物理地理以及开学到现在也没怎么见过他爸。岳明辉点点头，说他走之前他爸就打算新成立个子公司最近肯定在忙那边的事儿。李振洋捕捉到关键问他是换单位了吗，“就是辞职了，新工作还在找。”岳明辉不太好意思。

吃了饭李振洋说自己还想去三楼看看衣服，本来以为岳明辉应该就回家了，结果对方显然是会错了意，点点头结完账很自然地就跟他往自动扶梯去了。

俩人大包小包从商场出来天都黑了，岳明辉问他一会是不是要回学校，自己也没有车只能让他打个车走，李振洋犹豫了一下，问今天晚上能不能去他家。

其实那会李振洋也不知道自己为什么要那么问，严格来说他俩连上司的儿子和下属的关系都不是，岳明辉完全没理由会带他回家，但是他们也已经是吃过同一块烤糊的五花肉交情了，他就是觉得这么晚了回去的路上肯定特别黑，他从校门口走回宿舍的路肯定很恐怖。

岳明辉也不知道自己为什么就答应了要带一个未成年回自己租的小破房子，只要这个富二代想他可以去任何华贵装潢的地方拿刀叉切割酒店特制的甜的齁人的蛋黄月饼，但这同时也是一个刚刚失去母亲，父亲有和没有也没什么区别的富二代，他觉得面前这个小孩这一年变化的很大，虽说这个年纪的小男生基本都不怎么长肉长膘的，李振洋还是太瘦了一点。

出租车在高架桥上开的时候李振洋本来默默在后座发呆，突然说哥哥你看外面月亮真圆。

岳明辉逢年过节在亲戚堆里属于很招小孩喜欢的那挂，他也愿意跟他们一起打打游戏之类的。但是李振洋是第一个让岳明辉从心底升出一种很奇怪的感情的小孩，这种感觉区别于心疼或者可怜之类的，就是看月亮的李振洋有一种孤独，讲土味笑话烤出火候恰当的五花肉会举着筷子跟他得瑟的李振洋在一个接一个的路灯灯光下周身环绕着一种，很性感的孤独。  


3

岳明辉这个人本身就不是很直，但是显然从一个十七岁男孩身上体会到的无论是性感还是孤独都让他嫌弃死自己了。所以到回去之前车里的气氛都有点莫名的尴尬。

结果后来这个尴尬的源头还兴致冲冲地留了自己的电话号码，本来李振洋要的是QQ号，这个行为又很好的解决了尴尬的状况而带来了新的问题，岳明辉早就忘记了账号，登陆的时候又发现密码怎么都输不对——大学毕业他就基本上只用微信了，李振洋撇撇嘴表示同学们也都用QQ，那留电话算了。

联系方式都不匹配显然也就不会性感了，岳明辉维持了一个比较活泼的长者身份跟李振洋吃了顿外卖，看了个电影，晚上他睡的沙发，李振洋睡的床。

4

情人节的时候还是高中刚开学，提前一个星期李振洋就给他打电话问他有没有约。其实这个问题完全没有必要，他新工作的地方离李振洋的学校不远，开放日还有事没事去找他吃个饭什么的，李振洋总抱怨食堂的东西难吃，周围的烤肉店火锅点烧烤店他们基本上都去过。

李振洋总能找到由头让岳明辉来接他吃饭，哥哥我们好不容易其中考完试了哥哥儿童节了甚至哥哥我运动会一千米跑了第三。他们每次见了面也总有很多可聊的，电影，篮球，音乐，李振洋说想将来当模特，准备等升高三那个暑假找个辅导班，岳明辉有时候抱怨工作忙老板有病，李振洋安慰他说没事再有病也没我爸有病。

岳明辉和其他人的区别就是听见这种话不会用一种或诧异或同情的目光看着他，他接受他对原生家庭的所有不满，包容他生活优渥同时愤世嫉俗，呵护他尚未成熟的理想，能听懂他说的每一句笑话。

岳明辉做作地撇嘴表示赞同，然后和他干掉一杯啤酒，在宿舍刷牙的时候李振洋决定喜欢他。

李振洋基本确信岳明辉的情人节计划就是没有任何计划，所以要把他约出来吃饭，岳明辉在电话那头说两个单身男性过什么情人节，叫他好好在学校呆着，李振洋表示他们那天有个什么考试他们学校要做考场给他们放假，然后在课间操的时候翻墙跑了出来。其实他走艺考之后老师对他管得很松，哪怕他说下午要去拔智齿班主任也会睁一只眼闭一只眼准假，但是翻墙逃课这个行为本身对李振洋来说充满了浪漫色彩和冒险精神，是即将到来的告白的前戏。

岳明辉果然还是被那句哥哥你要不要跟我交往吓着了，你你你了半天最后说你都快高考了想这些有的没的干什么。

这个回答本身就非常暧昧，李振洋并没有产生什么挫败感，反而愈战愈勇，岳明辉要送他回去，校门口本来已经走出几步后面的人又追上来低头亲了他一下，留下一句拜拜男朋友之后飞快跑走。

5

李振洋回去之后在厕所偷偷给他打电话，问他到家没有送他的礼物喜不喜欢，岳明辉说自己还没拆，然后故作镇定地咳嗽了一声准备跟他说说今天晚上的事，李振洋听了个开头就打断了，说你先看了我的礼物再说。

礼物是一个皮手环，穿着个粗银的小月亮吊坠。又发现一封信，李振洋的字龙飞凤舞：

哥哥，我知道你想说什么，我不幼稚，你也不是我有限经历里不成熟的选择。没有意外的话我应该要去北京上学，大三大四就可以去外面接活了，去伦敦去巴黎去米兰走秀。当模特肯定要到处跑，但是没关系，我会从各个城市给你带不一样的礼物，觉得哪里好玩就等你休假带你去。我们这个职业二十多岁应该也就退休了，我就回来开个买手店，或者咖啡店，这个我还没想好，咱们搬去一个带小院的房子，我要养两只小狗。世界杯期间我的店肯定要停业，晚上起来陪你看球，你坚持的了白天就去上班，我是一定要在家睡觉的。

那次中秋节你带我回家，外卖里面有虾你还记不记得，你当时剥了一个给我放碗里了。我特别讨厌那些长了很多脚的带壳的海洋生物，尤其特别害怕螃蟹，从小到大也没人给我剥过虾，你问阿姨她没准还要告诉你我海鲜过敏。那个虾挺好吃的其实。

小时候我没有亲眼见到过什么伟大的爱情，但是我相信它存在，一生只爱一个人，我也相信这个可能。跟你见面之后我还常常会想，想亲吻你的嘴唇是什么感觉，和你做爱是什么感觉，一起养狗子什么感觉，一起变老什么感觉。

给个机会呗。

6

李振洋放寒假回来岳明辉正因为年底疯狂加班，晚上下楼跟李振洋吃个晚饭就还得回去。作为服装表演系的优秀学子李振洋原则上也不配吃什么晚饭，就要杯热水看着岳明辉吃。他最近染了个棕色的头发跟个小栗子似的在李振洋对面往嘴里扒面条，饭后李振洋非要拉他去那小片可怜的绿化区遛弯，空气污染一颗星星也看不到，月亮挺亮。李振洋兴致来了隔着大衣揽住岳明辉的腰，说你看，这是月亮，

你是月光。


End file.
